Question: Suppose the area of a circle is ${9\pi}$. What is its radius?
Answer: ${K = 9\pi}$ ${r = 3}$ We know $K = \pi r^2$, so $r = \sqrt{K / \pi} = \sqrt{{9\pi} / \pi} = {3}$.